


Podfic: five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)

by draconic_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/draconic_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek and Stiles are essentially a married couple. Except they're not actually dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817011) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Well, it was ridiculously hot today so in lieu of being productive, I recorded some podfic and made some ridiculous cover-art for it as well. Hope you guys enjoy this :) I had a lot of fun recording it. 

 

Download podfic here:

[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/avvgbjx5wix0lgf/Five_Times_Derek_And_Stiles_Weren't_Actually_Boyfriends_\(and_one_time_they_were\).m4b) 9 mb  
[MP3-format](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c1ch5muaohh7al7/FiveTimesDerekNStilesBFs.mp3) 19 mb

Length of podfic: ~ 20 minutes

Feeback is cherished :)


End file.
